


Interloper 3

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Series, crossovers, h/c, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More revelations. More Evil!Naomi. The plot thickens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interloper 3

## Interloper 3

by MadByrd

Author's website:  <http://www.slashcity.org/~madbyrd>

Not mine, no money, more's the pity.   
But I've been a good little Byrdie so Santa sez I can play with 'em if I wanna. And ohboy, do I wanna!

Because you all asked so very nicely <bg>

No spoilers I haven't already covered in the first two parts.   
Warning: references to a character's past child abuse/rape (non-Jim/Blair)   
Also mention of attempted and actual incest, so if you're easily squicked, now's the time to bail.   


This story is a sequel to: Interloper 2 

* * *

**NAVAJO RESERVATION, ARIZONA**

It was done. The package was on its way to the one he had seen in his visions. The warrior whom his brother shaman from the Land of Many Rains and who now dwelt in the spirit world named Enquiri, Sentinel of the Great City. All the Old One could hope for now was that his grandfather's last prophecy would come to pass, as had the others. He knew of the trials to come, of the dangers this one and his companions must face, but he was certain they would prove worthy. His only regret was that he would not be there to witness their joining, as was the ancient custom. His advanced years might have gained him wisdom and the respect of his tribe, but they also meant that he tired more easily these days and so would not be able to make the long trip. But he would know in his heart when it happened and there would be much rejoicing among the Dineh. 

Today, however, was not a time for celebration. There was evil stirring, he could sense it. Far away, it was true, but its effects would be felt across the land if it went unchecked. And only a properly bonded Sentinel would be able to do that. Swift Wind's mate was one, the other would be Enquiri. Providing he was able to summon his gift, as the one called Krycek had already learned. To that end he needed help. They needed help, from the spirit world. 

So now Albert Hosteen, whose Dineh name was Red Thunder, would sing a Blessing Way. Sing it for Enquiri and Brings the Flame, for the Unnamed Sentinel and his Guide. 

For Fox Mulder, who was born a white man but who walks in beauty, as do the People. 

* * *

**CASCADE PD, MAJOR CRIMES**

"Ellison, Sandburg. My office. Now." Heads turned in the bullpen. Simon's bellow was uncharacteristically mild. Brown nudged his partner. "Hey, whaddya suppose Hairboy's gotten into now? Other than ... you know." He snickered, indicating Jim's passing rear end. The Sentinel's jaw tightened on overhearing but he let it go. Rafe and Brown were good guys, really. Buddies just clowning around, not like some of those assholes he used to work with in Vice. Usually he appreciated their humor, but not today. 

Rafe, who'd already noticed Blair's lack of bounce when he'd come in and the fact that he seemed superglued to Ellison's side, clamped his hand over H's big mouth. "Man, you know I love you but your timing sucks," he hissed in his friend's ear. "The kid's really hurt. Bad, too, from the looks of him." 

"I'll say," Megan chimed in. "Tell you one thing, mates, I wouldn't want to be in her galoshes, whoever she is." 

"She?" the pair chorused. The Aussie detective favored them with a superior smirk. "Come off it, Megan," said Brown. "You know damn well it can't be a woman." 

"And why not?" Rafe just sighed. Brown gave her his best "did a kangaroo kick you in the head lately?" look. The one she typically ignored. "So what if they're an item? Doesn't mean all the sheilas know our Sandy's off limits, now does it?" 

"Sheilas?" H was totally confused, not an uncommon occurrence. He would swear on a stack of _True Crime Weeklys _ whatever came out of her mouth wasn't English. "Off limits? "We're talkin' Sandburg, not ... not _guppies_ , Megan." He grinned. "Though I once heard Simon say ..." That earned him a dirty look and a sharp whack in the ribs. He promptly shut up. 

"You think it's old girlfriend trouble?" Every now and again -- but not often -- Rafe was actually able to make sense of what Megan was saying. Maybe he ought to moonlight as a translator at the UN, Brown thought, admiringly. "Favor anyone in particular?" He himself was betting the most likely culprit was Samantha. "Evil Sam" as department scuttlebutt -- and Jim Ellison -- had her christened. Everybody knew how nastily she'd treated the observer when he'd forgotten, under some very justifiable circumstances let it be known, their last date. Not that there'd been that many and she, not Blair, was the one who'd done all the chasing. The woman was a damn piranha when it came to men, especially the young, sweet-natured ones. But before he could hear any more of Megan's ideas on the subject, the voice of authority with a capital B -- as in Banks -- cut in. "Rafe. My office. I want you to take Sandburg's statement." 

H groaned. That meant he would be the unlucky S.O.B. who had to deal with Ellison. "Detective?" Simon's voice was deceptively mild. *Oh shit. I am in for it big time. No nookie tonight.* Then he brightened. The only problem with that punishment was that it hurt Simon a helluva lot more, as he and Rafe could well attest. 

* * *

**IN AN APARTMENT ACROSS TOWN**

Naomi sat in lotus position, attempting to meditate. But tranquility eluded her: all she could see was that forbidding face with its strange tribal markings. Incacha, she knew, though she had never met the man in the actual flesh. Only in her dreams did he walk, only in the spirit plane did she hear his voice. And though the words he spoke were in a foreign tongue, she clearly understood them. 

_"Guide and Sentinel belong together,"_ he warned. _"What you seek is evil."_

Three times this had happened and she was more than tired of the ghostly old busybody. "What I seek is _mine_ , Old Wolf. _My_ flesh, _my_ blood. No one else's. You would do well to remember that." 

The Chopek shaman was not impressed. *"You have been led astray with false visions from lying spirits. Turn back from this madness, lest you call down your doom."* 

The redhead smiled and it was anything but pleasant. "Oh, I _have_ called it down, Old Wolf. Right on your precious Sentinel's head. He won't be so pretty with his face blown off, now will he? And then Blair will come back to me, where he belongs." 

*"The Guide is not for you. He belongs only to Enquiri, to the Chosen Ones. Would you kill the Sentinel? Foolish woman! You would also kill the one you would claim."* 

She paled, but only for an instant. He was lying. He _had_ to be lying. Blair was hers, she had seen it in the temple where her vision quest had taken her. And their combined power would usher in a Golden Age for the new millennium. "I am as much a shaman as you, Old Wolf," she declared with renewed confidence. "My powers are strong now. I have seen that he is mine." 

The specter gave her a pitying look. *"You have seen only illusion. Without the Sentinel the Guide will surely perish. This is truth." He added gravely, "A shaman would know that."* 

" _Your_ truth," she sneered. "I have heard it. Now hear mine, Old Wolf: before the sun sets tomorrow the Sentinel will die. And there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to save him." 

Incacha sighed. The power behind this was a wily one and its falsehoods disguised as enlightenment had totally beguiled her. Only when it was much too late would she see the error of her ways. Still, he had to try. *"Enquiri will not die tomorrow, nor on any other day that you decide. Even now he is protected. Even now the Chosen Ones draw near."* 

Naomi blinked. Chosen _Ones_. Plural. That was twice now he'd said it. Whatever was the old dead goat nattering on about? And what in blazes was with all that drumming and chanting? It was enough to give an aspirin factory a migraine. She clamped both hands tightly over her ears, trying to shut the unearthly din out, but it would not be stopped. Over the racket, a very pleased Incacha proclaimed. *"My brother shaman of the Great Dry blesses the Sentinel. Enquiri and Brings the Flame will be joined to Swift Wind and his mate."* 

What?! Blair -- _her_ Blair -- with someone else? _Besides_ Ellison? No, with two someone elses: the "Chosen Ones" _and_ Ellison. But -- but that would mean ... 

Like an oncoming freight train it hit her: those old tribal legends weren't just made up stories. Sentinels really _were_ the guardians of humanity, as Blair had insisted in his thesis. 

And now she had more than just one of them to worry about. 

* * *

He didn't mean for it to happen; losing his lunch like a green rookie was not at all his style, but after what Blair had just told him in such calm "this-is-the-way-it-all-went-down" tones, Rafe simply couldn't help it. Hell, it was a wonder he'd even managed to make it to the men's room -- and a double wonder that neither Simon nor Sandburg had noticed anything odd about the young detective's behavior. 

He rinsed his mouth, the coppery taste of the tapwater almost making him barf again, then he carefully wiped his face with a damp paper towel. Hiding the evidence; he couldn't stand it if anyone else were to see his weakness. So absorbed was he in "putting on his game face" that he didn't hear the washroom door open, didn't realize he was no longer alone until muscular arms wrapped tightly around him and a concerned voice spoke softly in his ear. "Hey, babe, you okay?" Brown asked. 

Rafe said nothing, not wanting to lie to his partner, best friend and lover. He settled for leaning into the embrace. "I know it's gotta be hard on you, hearing all that after what you told me 'n' Simon about back when you first came to us." H rubbed small circles on that too-tense back. "But you gotta remember you don't have to deal with it all by yourself anymore. We're here for you, Bri." He dropped a gentle kiss on a petal-soft cheek. " _I'm_ here for you." 

Rafe shivered slightly, hearing the love, the tenderness that was all for him. "I know. It's just ... I thought I'd gotten over it by now. I mean, I was what -- seven and a half ?-- when it happened." 

Seven and a half, Brown thought angrily. That lousy sonofabitch that Rafe's mother had married after her first husband 

  * Brian's father -- was KIA in 'Nam wasn't content with just catting around all over town on her or beating up on both her _and_ the kid whenever he was drunk, oh no. He had to get his jollies shoving his fists and his dick and ... and Heaven only knows what _else_ up the ass of a screaming, terrorized child that he'd promised before God and the State of Washington to protect. And where was Bri's mother when all this was going on? Sleeping off the damn booze herself, more often than not. If Social Services hadn't stepped in when they did and put him in fostercare with a _good_ family until he was old enough to be on his own, there was little doubt he'd have ended up on the street, selling it to all comers so he wouldn't starve to death -- if drugs or disease or his pimp didn't do the job first. So close H and Simon had come to not ever having known this pretty little dove, let alone having him in their hearts and in their bed each and every night since he'd been brave enough to tell them he'd fallen hopelessly in love with both of them. 



"No statute of limitations on bad memories, babe." 

Rafe sighed. He knew that, knew it all too well. But it was still no fun being ambushed by the past. "I thought ... I thought only creeps like --"   
_No way on earth am I ever gonna say that bastard's name._ "-- like  him pulled sick shit like that. Not nice, decent ladies like Blair's mother. Guess now I know different, huh?" 

_Hate to tell you this, lover mine, but sometimes it's those nice, decent folks you gotta watch out for._ "Feel better now?" he asked. 

"Uh huh." Rafe always felt better when either of his lovers was holding him. He could think of no safer place on earth than in their arms. If only they didn't have to hide it, if only that policy wasn't in effect. It was supposed to be a good thing, supposed to keep sexual harrassment out of the workplace, but it had also ended up making a whole lot of people utterly miserable. He did _not_ want to feel like a cheating spouse, fearful of being "caught in the act" every time he lingered a little too close to one or the other of his mates. And it was outrageously unfair in this day and age that all of them could lose their jobs just for being in a consensual relationship, one with plenty of sex and no harrassment involved. At least Jim and Blair didn't have to live that way, what with Hairboy being a civilian. "What about you? Ellison give you a hard time?" The Sentinel's temper was the stuff of legends -- and nightmares -- especially where Sandburg was involved. Absolutely _nobody_ messed with that partnership, not if they wanted to stay healthy. 

"No more than usual," H replied. "Guess he's still too much in shock to start making like Chewbacca the Wookiee ... yet." *And I really wouldn't blame the poor guy if he does rip an arm or two off that skanky little bitch. I'd do the same thing, anyone ever touches what's mine.* 

Rafe had to smile at the mental image of an hirsute, 7-foot tall Detective Ellison running amok in the bullpen after a certain redhead dressed like one of Jabba the Hutt's dancing girls. Then the smile died; there was nothing even remotely funny about the situation their friends were in. "Well, knowing Jim, that won't last long. I'm surprised he didn't snap when Simon gave us the case." 

"Even he knows he's too close to this one, babe. Ain't no way he's gonna mess it up, no matter how bad he wants in on it." He stole a kiss from soft ruby lips."We'd better get back to work. Wouldn't want Simon to have to send out a search party." 

Rafe tilted his head, recovered the purloined kiss and another by way of compensation. "Okay." His hand slid across his big mate's chest, tweaking a perky nipple, one he was tempted to suckle through the thin cotton shirt. "But you'd better make it up to me tonight," he said. A suggestive glance, an incendiary squeeze of denim covered hardness, then he was gone. 

H moaned. _You little devil!_ He went into a stall and unzipped. No way he was going anywhere till he took care of business. He closed his eyes, the better to envision his huge uncut cock sliding in and out of that sweet cupid mouth. So good! But not ... quite ... enough. He needed more, needed Simon and conjured him up so well he could almost feel the other man's arms around him. _"Fuck me, baby. Harder!"_ he silently urged his phantom lover while thrusting into his own right hand. He was almost at the edge now and spread his legs apart, leaning slightly forward so as not to miss the bowl and make a mess when he shot. It didn't take long. Two, three rough pulls and with a muted, wordless cry he came, hot semen gushing from his quivering dick, tight ass muscles fluttering then clenching, trying to grip and milk the organ most often buried in his man-cunt. The fact it wasn't really there did absolutely nothing to lessen the intensity of his climax. When the spasms finally subsided his first rational thought was that the little tease to blame for this owed him, big time. _Make it up to you? Just wait till I get you home, babe. I'm gonna do you so good you'll walk funny all week!_

He tidied himself as best he could then washed his hands at the sink. Took a moment to preen in the mirror and tried -- not too successfully -- to wipe the smug grin off his face. Oh well .... If anybody asked him about it (they probably wouldn't, though one never knew with Megan) he'd just say he was "daydreamin' about my honeys". Which of course was the absolute truth. Names or even genders of said honeys he need never mention; having a swingingbachelor rep did have its advantages ... sometimes. 

* * *

Blair had insisted on helping Jim catch up with his backlog of paperwork. Which was fine with his partner, who was absolutely _not_ about to let the younger man out of his sight. Normally Jim's Blessed-Protector-In-Overdrive-Mode tended to (let's face it) get on his nerves, but not today. Today he welcomed the closeness, the hovering, the frequent reassuring touches. They anchored him, something he had to admit he was badly in need of. 

He closed another folder and added it to the (slowly!) growing stack of files they were finished with. Gods, this was tedious. He stood up and stretched, much to Jim's ... appreciation. Felt those intense blue eyes practically devouring him and blushed -- he couldn't help it. Last night ... last night had been ... he was lost for words to describe it. Amazing and wonderful and incredible and every other adjective he could think of weren't enough. Hmm, new project: invent a language just to describe making love with Jim Ellison, because English and all the other ones he knew just didn't cut it. And they hadn't even gone all the way yet. Blair's already warm cheeks grew hotter and his dick started to rise at the thought -- they'd remedy that tonight.He caught the sudden lustful gleam in his partner's eyes -- Jim had obviously gotten a whiff of the pheromones the younger man could practically feel pouring off him. Licked his lips in satisfaction at the way the Sentinel squirmed in his chair, obviously (at least to horny Guide eyes) adjusting an erection of his own. 

Something large and ... furry? ... brushed against Blair's legs. Since the only real animals around here were in the K-9 unit, he figured it had to be Jim's spirit panther -- his own wolf, Burton, favored a different approach. Nobody else was looking their way so he figured it was safe enough to pet the invisible-to-everyone-except-shamans-and-sentinels feline. He reached down to lightly scratch a sensitive spot behind Ebony's ear, a move guaranteed to get him purring. 

Except it wasn't the panther that was nuzzling him so affectionately. It was a snow leopard. The same green-eyed beauty from last night's dream. "Uh, Jim? I think ... we've got a problem here." 

Ellison didn't really need to look; he'd already sensed the presence of the other-worldly animal. "Blair, meet Jade. He belongs to the Sentinel of Earth ... whoever _he_ is." 

Blair's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed several times guppy-fashion but nothing came out. He flumpsed down in his chair, legs refusing to hold him upright. This was ... this was ... 

*"Oh my God, another Sentinel!"* was his first thought. Followed immediately by: _"Shouldn't Jim be going nuts right about now?"_

Then he remembered that when the cheetah had shown up it'd acted like it had rabies. Not at all the way this Jade was behaving -- rubbing himself ecstatically now against Jim's thigh, thick bushy tail stuck up like a TV antenna. _"Marking us with his scent."_

"Uh huh," Jim replied. Whoops, Blair didn't think he'd said that aloud. Then again maybe he hadn't. The link between them now was bordering on telepathic. "Just like last night." 

"I thought ... oh, man, I thought I was the only one dreaming --" 

"Having a vision, Chief. And we weren't imagining any of it." He stroked the leopard's soft fur. Jade put out a big pink tongue and delicately licked the Sentinel's fingers. "Do you remember what he said?" 

And suddenly Blair did. "Sentinels and Guides must be one. To bless the tribe," he recited. "Otherwise, great evil." A puzzled frown -- on him it looked cute, Jim thought. Then again, as far as he was concerned nearly everything about his young lover was cute. What wasn't ... was absolutely ravishing. Oops, now was _not_ the time to go there. "Do you suppose that means we have to help this other Sentinel and his Guide on a case? Something _really_ big, I'll bet. But what if they're not cops? No, don't answer that, same basic protect the tribe instinct, right?" Blair's previous excitement had transmuted itself into the scientific variety. Jade and Jim exchanged knowing looks, the cat's particularly smug. "Well?" 

"You're thinking too much, Darwin. Try feeling instead." 

"Feeling?" Blair was confused. "What --?" That was as far as he got when the wave of emotion hit. The same as in the dream/vision. Intense desire, a love so fierce as to be almost overwhelming. Aimed at both of them. And it was coming from the leopard. 

Or to be precise, the mysterious Sentinel to whom Jade "belonged". 

He had to ask, couldn't help himself. "Jim? Is this ... is this the way it was before?" With Alex Barnes, he meant; by unspoken agreement between them that name was never mentioned. 

Ellison shook his head. "No." He'd once hoped that subject would never come up again after they'd put it to rest. But now he had new information and it was time to share. "You know how it was a -- a compulsion for me to go to her even though I didn't want to. How I tried fighting it off because inside I felt sick, it was all so wrong?" Blair nodded. Yes, Jim had explained all that to him and though it had taken awhile, he'd understood, hadn't blamed the other man for what was obviously a biological imperative coded into his unique DNA. The urge to seek out a genetically compatible female with whom to propagate his kind. Jim continued. "Well that's because it _was_ wrong -- and I don't just mean because of what she did or because I wanted you instead. She wasn't -- isn't -- a Sentinel, Blair. Not by any definition of the word." 

"But -- her abilities --" 

Jim interrupted. "According to Jade here, she got them from being "possessed". My own guess is that her senses were somehow artificially enhanced, probably as part of some top secret experiment before she turned terrorist. Heck, maybe it scrambled her brain so badly that's why she turned terrorist, I don't know. What I do know is that this time it feels good, feels right. _Is_ right," he added softly, "for both of us." 

Blair smiled, agreeing. Yes, this did feel right. What's more, he knew it was going to _be_ right, sharing his beloved Sentinel with this other pair. Sharing himself, too -- even though he was short, hairy, a bookworm (and suspected academic fraud) who talked too much and was, generally speaking, no big prize. Not to mention still being at least a 95% virgin. Oh well, after tonight he wouldn't have to worry about that part of the equation. He was suddenly hot all over with the anticipation of finally being claimed. 

Then an image of himself and Jim, both naked, their sweaty bodies pressed between a handsome, hazel-eyed older man and an intriguing, sable-haired creature whom he just knew was the "Sentinel of Earth" flashed before him.   
_Lord have mercy, I'm gonna die._ he thought, biting back a groan. 

But, oh, what a way to go! 

* * *

**CASA SANCHEZ, THAT SAME AFTERNOON**

"You are certain of this?" The crimelord's eyes flashed fiery anger. His inside source at the Cascade PD had already tipped him off about the two FBI agents nosing into his affairs; now he was calling with more information. The name of the witness whose testimony they were here to obtain so that charges could finally be brought against him. Charges he knew would stick this time; his former lover might not have been privy to the entire inner workings of his organization but what she _had_ seen in the short time they'd been together was enough to do serious damage. Not to mention earn him a life sentence -- several times over. 

The nasally voice whined in his ear and he held the receiver at a slight distance to compensate for its owner's annoying pitch. "You think I'd risk maybe getting caught if I weren't? I'm taking enough crazy chances as it is, my partner already suspects I'm having an affair or something." 

"And you are being well paid for your risks, are you not?" Silence on the other end. "Very well, I will deal with it." 

"You better. That broad ever opens her big mouth to the Feds, we're _all_ gonna go down." 

"I said I will deal with it." Chill death in the crimelord's voice. "That is all you need concern yourself with." 

He slammed the receiver down hard. Damn stupid Anglo bitch! Just what kind of game did she think this was anyway? No one -- but _no one_ \-- played Ricky Sanchez for a fool. 

Not even La Rojita Naomi, as much as he loved her. Which was, he'd long ago decided, only as much as a man like himself could be capable of such a weak, effeminate emotion. Desire, on the other hand ... 

Desire had been the downfall of countless fools throughout the ages. He was determined not to add his name to the list. But for now, for now he would wait. And if she _did_ prove to be a danger ... He smiled, a cruel little grimace rumored by friend and foe alike to be capable of freezing a shark's blood in its veins. 

If she did prove to be a danger, he would have the talented Mr. Arntzen eliminate her as well as that nosy faggot cop. No loose ends, the only way to do business. 

The only way to survive. 

* * *

Alex shifted restlessly in the passenger seat of the rental grey Buick sedan. So far, his sensory scans had netted him a big fat zero. True, he only had the photograph to go by and the fleeting impressions received from his animal spirit, whom he was delighted to find that the Other had named -- a sure sign of acceptance -- but that was enough since the object of his search was another like himself. Sentinels always recognized each other, so the Navaho had told him. And when one was within another's territory, the recognition was even easier. Not that there _were_ all that many of them to recognize; as far as anyone knew he and Enquiri were the first born on this continent in well over half a century. And probably the first ever to be born into a non-aboriginal society. He only prayed they wouldn't be the last -- if so, humanity was definitely on the decline, as were many races of the Rebel Alien Confederacy whose own Sentinels had died out. 

Enough with all this doom and gloom. They _would_ find the other pair and bond with them as had long been foretold. Anything else was totally unacceptable. 

"Anything yet?" Fox asked. Alex shook his head, a stray lock of hair falling into his eyes. He gave it an impatient flick back. "Try hearing next," his Guide instructed. 

Obediently, Krycek dialed up. Listened. So much noise! Automatically he began to filter it out until there were only voices and heartbeats to choose from. Even so, he was skirting on the verge of an overload. Mulder's presence, as ever, kept him grounded. The objects of his search were two adult males, so his next step was to eliminate all of the female/child soundprints. That left him with a more manageable amount of input but there were still hundreds left to sort through and not much time in which to do it. They had a meeting scheduled with the CPD's Captain Banks at 2:15 and it was now nearly ten past. Every instinct that Alex possessed screamed urgency: find them! _Now!_

Before it was forever too late... 

* * *

* * *

End Interloper 3 by MadByrd: madbyrd@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
